Another Entry
by MeganIsN'tHeRe
Summary: [One-shot/Fluff] Misaki really needs to remember to keep her diary hidden! Takumi really needs to stop looking through people's stuff! Salty chips on the side anyone?


Hey there. It's been a while. I would write about upcoming plans now, but I don't want to bore you. There will be another note at the end of this one-shot. Thank you.

Note: I do not own Maid-Sama.

* * *

As Misaki placed the last box down on the floor, she let out an exasperated sigh. Misaki Ayuzawa, or should I say, Misaki Usui lay on the sofa in her husband's apartment. After trying to look for a new place to live, they gave up and decided to redecorate the apartment that Takumi was living in. More furniture was added. Another sofa, a bookshelf, new TV, desk. The kitchen had stayed the same and Takumi's old office was now their bedroom.

"Misaki?" Takumi asked as he popped his head around the entrance to the kitchen, "Shall we get takeout delivered so we can start unpacking?"

Misaki nodded and held back a yawn, "Yeah, sure."

Takumi chuckled as he sat next to Misaki and wrapped his arms around her waist, she kicked her legs over his and leaned into his chest.

* * *

Misaki opened her eyes in slight panic. She forgot to unpack last night! Sitting up she looked around the bedroom. Takumi had purchased a nice new wooden framed bed. The curtains were a cream colour and along one wall were three pictures, on of Misaki and Takumi on a date to an amusement park, one at their wedding last month and the other was blank. Misaki made a note to find something to place in the frame.

After a yawn and a stretch, Misaki walked into the kitchen to see Takumi boiling the kettle and setting up some plates for breakfast.

"Morning Takumi," Misaki sighed, "Sorry I fell asleep,"

"It's fine," he said as he pecked her on the cheek, "I love watching my wife sleep!"

Misaki still could not get used to Takumi calling her his wife. Although she wouldn't admit it, she liked it when he introduced her to people as his wife. If she admitted it, though, she would never hear the end of it from Takumi. Misaki walked out of the kitchen and went to get dressed and ready for the day. Misaki would do the unpacking and then go shopping in the evening.

Getting dressed in a plain white blouse and some jeans, Misaki set up the table for breakfast and helped carry the plates. Takumi has served up a full English breakfast. Beans, toast, bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns and tomatoes. Misaki sighed as she bit into her bacon. She looked up to see Takumi wore his signature smirk.

"W-what!" Misaki protested and she couldn't help but shove a bit of toast into her mouth.

Takumi sighed and then chuckled, "I'm glad my wife is enjoying my cooking..."

"Eat," Misaki ordered then she muttered, "pervert."

* * *

Three boxes into unpacking, Takumi had to leave for an emergency at work. Misaki only had one last box to unpack. She opened it up and the first thing she saw was a brown leather book. Misaki raised an eyebrow and opened it up. It was her diary.

'Why didn't I notice this when I was packing at my house?' She thought as she looked at all the other things in the box. 'Oh! Takumi must have packed this box... I hope he didn't look'

Misaki quickly unpacked and placed everything into their desired places and then sat down in the living area and opened up the first page of her book. Most of the entries were about all the idiots at school and how work was going, (Misaki was still working at Maid Latte.) She flicked through until she found an entry that stood out to her.

December 25th XXXX

Today was the day I had planned to confess to that perverted alien. The night before, I had finally finished knitting the scarf for him. We had planned to meet at 9:00 am at the nearest bus stop to my house. The bus journey was silent. It was a good silent of course. I do enjoy his company, even if I don't show it much. Usui had managed to get us tickets to the amusement park. I remember Sakura complaining about how the tickets were sold out. There was meant to be a special Christmas event. The amusement park itself was fun. Though when Usui challenged me to go into the haunted house, my pride took over. If he hadn't have been there I would still be cowering in the corner of the house.

I never had a chance to confess properly as we were being stalked most of the day. Courtesy of Gerald. I nearly had the courage on the Ferris wheel, but I couldn't muster the courage.

We ate at my favorite diner, My mom and Susana loved it there. I was just about to confess to him there, but the words 'I want cotton candy' came out of my mouth. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! When I did confess that was when I ran up to Usui and wrapped the hand knitted scarf around him and kissed him. Everything went by in a blur to be fair.

We're now boyfriend and girlfriend. It feels weird. A nice weird.

-Misaki

Misaki sighed and yawned, after placing the diary on the table she decided to take a nap. Misaki had found that she had been going to sleep more frequently. She was tired, her back hurt too. She was also sick a couple of weeks ago due to what seemed like a bug. Everything was unpacked and now she could start making new memories with the love of her life.

* * *

Fresh bacon and eggs woke Misaki up from her deep sleep. How long had she been asleep?

"Morning honey," Takumi called as Misaki walked out of their bedroom.

"Morning. How long was I asleep?" Misaki said as a yawn escaped.

"You slept all night. I couldn't wake you up no matter how much I tried," Takumi said, "Not that I would want to wake my sleeping beauty," he added with a wink.

Misaki walked into the kitchen, but the smell of the eggs made her want to gag. She ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. Takumi was by her in a second to hold her hair out of her face and to run her back.

"T- Takumi..." Misaki croaked, she shook violently.

"We need to get you to a doctor, you were sick a couple of weeks ago," Takumi stated. No room for argument.

Misaki managed to drink some water but didn't eat anything. She was tucked up in bed and Takumi was on the phone with their doctor. He put the phone down and sat on the bed next to Misaki and stroked her hair.

"They're busy, but they can see us in an hour," Takumi whispered.

Misaki nodded and kissed him on the cheek. She then went into the closet to get changed.

* * *

The waiting room was packed out with people. Some coughing, sneezing and with casts on. It was a plain white with health poster taped across the walls.

A nurse in a blue nursing uniform came into the waiting room, "Mr. and Mrs. Usui?" she asked.

Takumi sat up and helped Misaki up, they followed the nurse into a room.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Usui, welcome," the doctor said as she stood up and greeted them, "I'm Dr. Natsuki, how can I help?"

Misaki shifted in her seat, "Well, I threw up this morning. I also threw up a few weeks ago, I hadn't eaten anything bad, I don't think it was a bug either..."

Dr. Natsuki nodded slowly, "Okay, let me check your temperature, blood pressure, and heartbeat,"

The doctor checked everything and wrote down the results, "Well, everything seems normal, but there is one more test we could try. Have you been having any back pains or headaches? Also, when was your last cycle?"

"Well... I haven't been having any back pains, I've had an odd headache and my last cycle..." Misaki paused to think, "I can't remember..."

Dr. Natsuki nodded and then opened her draw and handed a box over to Misaki, go to the toilet and then come back when you're done,"

* * *

It was about five minutes later when Misaki walked back into the room looking rather pale.

"Wheres Takumi?" she asked.

"I asked him to wait in the waiting room," the doctor said as she straightened some files on her desk, "what were the results?"

"I- I'm pregnant..." Misaki said is shock and in confusion.

"Congratulations Mrs. Usui!" Dr. Natsuki said as she pat her on the shoulder, "I'll refer you to the hospital maternity unit where you will be seen every month for some tests, the sixth month of pregnancy you can find out the gender," Misaki nodded as she took in all the information, "For the first three months of pregnancy, expect morning sickness, headaches, and the slight back ache."

Misaki was given some leaflets that she placed in her bag and a list of books to get that explained the stages of pregnancy. Misaki walked into the waiting area and Takumi came over.

"Is everything okay?" he asked with a worried expression on his face,

"N- no, everything is fine, just a small bug,"

* * *

It had been three days since Misaki found out she was pregnant, she had only been sick one morning so far, this meant that Takumi wasn't suspecting anything. Takumi was at work and Misaki was in bed, she had her journal out. Grabbing a pen from the drawer in her bedside table she opened the next blank page and started to write.

* * *

16th September XXXX

I'm stuck in bed, Pregnancy really makes you tired. I haven't told Takumi. I'm too scared. I have no idea if he is okay with having kids.

Being married to Takumi is the best! He might tease me if I told him in person. He's handsome, smart and I think he would make a lovely father to our child. I'm just afraid that he might think it's the wrong time to have a child, that it's too early.

Being pregnant without him knowing is scary. It's like I feel slightly alone and isolated. It I scary, but I don't know how to tell him about this...

-Misaki

With a sigh, she got up and went to get something to eat. Placing the diary on the sofa as she sneaked to the fridge. After taking out half the contents, she went back to bed and huddled up under the blankets. Turning on a good movie, Misaki let out a relaxed sigh. There had been no morning sickness so far today and Misaki felt heavenly with all the food and warmth.

About two hours later, all the food had been eaten, the blankets were falling off the bed and a tired Misaki snored lightly as she had a deep sleep.

* * *

Takumi came home from work to a quiet home. He peered into the bedroom and saw Misaki asleep. Letting out a quiet laugh, he tucked her back in and kissed her on the cheek and lips.

He decided to catch up on a few TV shows as he had very little time to watch them. He sat on the sofa but noticed he was sitting on something. Picking it up, he saw a book. He opened it up and grinned when in black ink it said, 'Misaki's Diary. Keep Out!'

* * *

Misaki woke up, she looked at the clock. Three hours of sleep and she felt refreshed. She god up and stretched, but ended up running to the toilet and throwing up all the food she had eaten previously that day. Takumi had run into the bathroom upon hearing Misaki heave up everything. Takumi stroked her back and held her hair out of place as she finished emptying the contents of her stomach.

"It's okay, hush," Takumi cooed as he led Misaki to the sofa to lie down. He then got her a glass of water.

"T-thank you Takumi..." Misaki croaked.

"What happened to all the food?" He asked as he eyes the fridge in suspicion.

"I got a little hungry..." Misaki sheepishly said,

Takumi nodded and smirked at her.

"Can I have some salty chips?" Misaki asked, she suddenly wanted something really salty and chips would make her very happy.

"You just threw up half the fridge..." Takumi said in slight shock, how could Misaki want to eat after being sick?

"Well I'll have to get some chips... will you be okay?" he said as he walked over the sofa and embraced her.

"I'm sure, promise," Misaki said as she pecked him on the cheek and sent him to the shops.

Misaki sighed as she yawned. She looked at the bookshelf to see that her Diary was still there. She grabbed it and opened the book up to the entry today, however, black ink seemed to be on the other side of the page even though Misaki never wrote on that side. She slowly turned over the page to see that another entry was written in the diary.

It was Takumi's handwriting.

16th September XXXX

Today was a very stressful day at work, I couldn't wait to get back to my darling Misa. I was concerned about her health, but If the doctor says it is just a bug, then I'll believe her. Misaki can always overwork herself. Getting her to take the week off at the cafe was one job.

Misaki is the most beautiful, smart, intelligent and amazing woman that I have ever met. I never thought that we would get married. When she said yes, I felt like I had a reason to live. To go to work, to want to come home from work, to care for someone. Misaki is the light of my life.

I know that my Misa can overthink things, but I will always lover her. Even when we're old. I will love her.

Dear Misaki.

I will love out child very dearly. Boy or girl who cares. I know you might be a little scared to tell me, but I love you with all my heart. I won't hurt you.

I have always wanted to have children. Maybe six? We can find a bigger house and move, we can live a great life with our child and I know that the child will be attractive, (My genes ;) and our child will be very intelligent and strong, (obviously your genes my love).

I am excited to be a father, also slightly scared. I know that we will do a good job at raising out child. I just want you to know that I will be there for you every step of the way.

I love you Misaki.

I also love our child already.

-Takumi

Misaki turned around quickly to see Takumi with a bunch of roses and a bag of chips. Misaki placed her hand over her mouth and then started to cry. Takumi placed the flowers and chips on the table and walked over to the sofa and sat down with her.

"I love you Misaki," he whispered,

Misaki flung her arms around him, "I love you so much. I love our child too," she sobbed.

The day ended with a loving embrace and some salty chips to go on the side.

* * *

I ONLY WANTED THIS TO BE UNDER 1,000 WORDS LONG. AGH.

Howdy, It's been a while. Everything has happened so fast I couldn't even keep up with life. I have a plan for a huge story to come out in about a year-ish. Depending. It took me ages to write this. I'm finding it hard to write now. I had loads of free time in the holidays, but I just struggle to write and form sentences.

This one-shot its utter crap, but I thought it was okay. I hope that my big story will be out ASAP, but It will take time. I'm hoping by this time next year, maybe even later depending on life. I do have exams and stuff and school and life so yeah.

Thank you for reading,

-Megan


End file.
